


power

by kantele



Series: Grindeldore prompt fills [37]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kantele/pseuds/kantele
Summary: Prompt:kissing on the sidewalk for a bet
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: Grindeldore prompt fills [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1268210
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	power

**Author's Note:**

> this is so sweet it's giving me diabetes

“Would like to play a game?” Gellert asked.

They were leaning against the wall of the bakery, watching people walk by as they waited for the sun go back behind the clouds. The summer had been unbearably hot so far, far warmer than was usual for England this time of the year. Albus could feel sweat sliding down his back and gathering on his forehead, and he dearly wished it would be appropriate for him to remove his vest. Alternatively, he wished he had already completed his research on ways to modify Glacius in such a way that it could be used to cool himself off. He had some theories, but the results so far had been ranging from disastrous to imperceptible. Removing his handkerchief from his pocket, he dabbed it across his forehead.

“A game? What sort of game?” he asked, glancing at Gellert quickly, not letting his gaze linger on the dampness of his white shirt against his skin. The white had at first seemed strange on Gellert, but Albus thought it rather suited him, especially as it worked as a contrast to the deep black of his vest. Secretly, he thought that Gellert would look good in anything.

“A bet, if you’d like.”

As hard as it was to feel anything expect extremely drowsy in this weather, Albus felt his interest rising. 

“Go on,” he urged, as Gellert did not elaborate.

“Which one of us can get away with the most outrageous display of magic without getting caught?” Gellert said, a challenging gleam in his eyes.

“You do realise that if we do get caught, we will be in much deeper trouble than some upset Muggles?”

“That is the fun of it, isn’t it?” Gellert said, his eyes gleaming with excitement and a mischievous smile playing on his lips.

Albus thought about it for a moment, and although he was worried about what could happen if they were caught, the idea thrilled him. It was better than just waiting for the sun to go down in any case.

“Alright,” he consented.

Gellert smirked triumphantly before his gaze turned to the small square in front of them that was littered with market stalls. He considered the scene for a moment, his eyes lingering on the Muggles closest to them before he flicked his fingers.

A strong wind swept away from them and into the marketplace. It grabbed anything on its path, and soon the air was filled with floating produce, the surprised shrieks of the Muggle merchants and one very unfortunate cat. Gellert twirled his fingers, and the harvest performed an elaborate dance in the air, spinning round and round in patterns before finally freezing and crashing back down on the ground to the screams of the market-goers.

“That was a waste of perfectly good food you know,” Albus admonished, although he couldn’t help but still feel impressed. To perform such a feat wandlessly and wordlessly was highly impressive even for an adult wizard, and Gellert had just barely turned seventeen.

As if knowing his thoughts Gellert only smirked and dared him, “Do better then.”

Albus thought about it for a moment, running through several options in his head and discarding them in the same breath. He would need something more powerful and more outrageous than Gellert’s display if he were to win. Albus had not thought himself competitive, but Gellert, as always, brought out new sides of himself that Albus hadn’t known existed before. A thought occurred to him, and he blushed as he thought of it. It was more powerful, and positively more outrageous, especially in public. Albus thought of it over for a moment. He was almost sure that Gellert would not object, but what little uncertainty remained made him nervous.

“Well, Dumbledore? Giving in?” Gellert baited him, and it was that that decided it for Albus.

He turned to face Gellert. He didn’t know what expression was on his face, but it made surprise flash across Gellert’s face before it turned into outright shock as Albus gripped him by the lapels of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

Gellert’s lips were soft with surprise, and Albus would have liked to remain there forever, but he did not dare test his luck. He withdrew as quickly as he could and glanced around the square. To his relief, it seemed their kiss had gone unnoticed in the general chaos of the square that Gellert had left it in. He looked back at Gellert, nervous for his reaction. For a moment, he seemed simply stunned, before a delighted smile came across his face and threw back his head in laughter.

Albus smiled, too, relieved by his reaction.

“Well, that was certainly outrageous, but I’m not certain it counts as magic,” Gellert said once he stopped laughing, mirth still dancing in his eyes.

Albus took a deep breath. He was uncertain if he should say what he was about to say. It was much too revealing, but the success of the kiss had left him feeling confident. 

“Doesn’t it?” he asked, his voice quiet.

Gellert looked surprised again. His shock indicated that he understood Albus’ implication. He turned his face away, his blonde curls covering his eyes as he looked away. Slowly, the gentlest smile Albus had ever seen him from him rose on his lips. He looked at Albus again, and his eyes were shining with some unnamed emotion. 

Gently, he reached out to take Albus’ hand, and squeezing, he whispered, “I suppose it does.”

**Author's Note:**

> “There is a room in the Department of Mysteries that is kept locked at all times. It contains a force that is at once more wonderful and more terrible than death, than human intelligence, than the forces of nature. It is also, perhaps, the most mysterious of the many subjects for study that reside there. It is the power held within that room that you possess in such quantities and which Voldemort has not at all.” - Albus Dumbledore, OOTP 
> 
> My Tumblr: [bloodtroth](https://bloodtroth.tumblr.com/)


End file.
